We Need to Talk Maximum Ride
by AnnSchexy
Summary: max is being distant and fang is annoyed. they go into the woods.....


**okay! well this is my first fan fic. im pretty new to this sight, but i had written this story before i knew bout this sight.**

**i hope u enjoy:)**

**btw: i dont own maximum ride or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

"Look I need to talk to you. You don't have to listen but I'm going to speak anyway," were the words that keep repeating in my head.

Why does Fang need to talk so bad? Why can't he just keep in his feeling like he used to? He has been very quiet all day, why does he need to talk to me?

"Okay I'm listening," I replied almost a decade later.

"What has been up with you lately? You are always so quiet. I've always thought I would love the day you were super quiet, but man it's so boring!" He just kept on going, "You have never paid attention today. I bet you don't even remember the fact that I had to catch you twice because you were falling and wouldn't flap your wings. You kept on forgetting to flap and would just float down wards. When you finally realized what was going on, you would just shot right up."

_Was he done yet? _I thought.

"Do you remember any of that?" he asked me, his voice even, showing no feeling, as always.

_Do I remember that? Not at all, I have no idea what he's talking about, _Ithought. The only thing I remember from today was all of the thinking I was doing. I remember all the headaches. Just everything that has been going on the past few months would pass through my thoughts. I saw Sam and I kissing, I saw Fang and I kissing on the beach. I saw Ari, his grave, him dying. I saw the bomb going off and Fang's arms protective over me. I had seen Iggy when he could feel colors and me all eraser-fied. I saw Angel snuggling with Total when she was sleeping, Fang kicking Ari's butt, right in front of me. I also keep seeing Fang's random, yet breathe taking smiles. Then I saw Fang sucking with that red haired girl, _Lissa._

At that moment I started to rub my temples and then all of the sudden I was lifted off the ground. Someone was holding me, but who? Fang. I could tell by his rock hard shoulder and gentle, yet strong hands.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Somewhere we can be alone. Iggy has first watch." He replied, obviously reading my mind, like always.

I just shifted my head so I could lean against his shoulder better. I would have argued, but I was too tired and upset. I guess I was so upset because of everything that was stirring in my head, but I know was tired from all the flying and lack of food.

He tightened his grip around me and kissed me head. I could feel his warm lips through my filthy hair. At that moment I felt a little less upset. I mean I waswith Fang, I know he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me.

After a while we stopped and Fang put me down. I just kind of collapsed on the ground in tears. Fang silently sat down next to me and gently took me in. Soon I was sitting in his lap with my head fitting perfectly in between his head and shoulder. His arms, tight around my waist, were holding me closer, tighter.

I tried to stop crying, but that thought failed. Just all the stress of the day washed away with all my tears. I couldn't stop the flow, they just keep going.

When I was finally down to a sniffle Fang asked me what was wrong, his arms still having a tight grasp on me.

"I don't know," my confession barley audible.

"What do you mean you don't know?" his reply a low whisper in my ear, only giving a tent of worry in his voice.

"I don't know! All day I have seen flashbacks of the past few months. Some were happy memories and some were sad. I was, and still am, very tired. I feel like crap right now! " I said, totally and completely letting my wall down, but this is Fang, so couldn't I?

"What were the flashbacks exactly?" he asked the worry no longer in his voice, but there was curiosity

I closed my eyes hoping the flashbacks wouldn't appear again, which they didn't, new ones popped in my mind.

I saw me and Fang kissing and the ledge, and me running away. I saw the dock kiss too. I also saw our heart felt hug when we finally saw each other again. Slowly little tears came out my eyes. I felt Fang's hand under my chin and i opened my eyes to look up at him. He had a straight face, but his eyes showed compassion. His brown eyes were actually readable, and they were beautiful. A smile came across his face followed by one on mine. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.....

"Max, you are my life, when you hurt i hurt. I care about you so much, you have no idea. Please just tell me what is going on," wow. That was like the most emotion Fang ever shared, and it was about me.

I had all of these different feelings stirring in me, but all i could focus on was him. His strong arms around my waist, going up and down my back slowly, it felt great. He slowed down and looked at me. I looked up and we meet eyes. I felt like i was stuck in time, our gazes locked on each other. He leaned in slowly, not breaking our trance, and kissed me. Butterflies erupted in my stomach and my eyes slowly started to close. My arms started ruffling his hair and his hands stayed on my back. I was slowly starting to lose oxygen and remembered to breathe through my nose.

Fang is my best friend, my right hand man, and right now the rightful owner of my heart. But, i can't do this, not with him. I started to pull away slowly, but i couldn't once i started to move Fang pulled me closer to him, not letting go, and the kiss was more passionate.

Oh my gosh, Fang and me, me and Fang? I guess it could happen, but only if i let it happen. So many times he had kissed me, and every time i ran away from him, but this time things were different. This time he held me close, i was sitting on his lap, tightly pressed against his chest. Our lips were locked and it was amazing!

Gosh, Fang. He was so quite and mysterious, so strong. He really has gone through alot, yet he's found away to put me first. And he is such a good kisser! He is so.........

And then the kissing suddenly stopped. I tried to move up a bit to kiss him again, for the first time, but he keep me down.

"What's wro...?"

"Shhhh," he interrupted me.

I started to get up but somehow he managed to hold me closer. He keep his arms around me in a protective way, holding me closely.

All of the sudden angel popped through the bushes, "oh there you two are, Iggy said first watch is over."

* * *

**okay! well i hope u liked it:)**

**plz r&r, tell me what u liked bout it or what u hated bout it. tell me whatever u want,**

** but u dont have to if u dont want to.**


End file.
